Sweet Toothache
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Little Kinomoto Sakura has a toothache. Guess what? Li Syaoran is stuck with the job to take her to a dentist, even if it means her being angry at him...He is desperate to get her to forgive him...


Disclaimer: I never owned Card Captor Sakura…never had and never will.

* * *

"Don't come any closer to me, or I'll scream."

"Sakura…!"

"I swear I will scream!"

"Sakura! If you don't come, it will hurt even more!"

"I'm not going!"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"You have no choice!"

"AHHH!"

The 16 years old Li Syaoran tugged hard on little Kinomoto Sakura's hands, which was clamping hard on the door knob of her own front door.

"I'm not going to the dentist!"

"You are!"

Sakura was 15 years old and still acting like a little baby at the sound of going to a dentist. She was wearing a cute pale pink spaghetti-strapped dress with her short auburn hair in her normal pigtails with pink ribbons.

"I thought you said we were going to play in the park!" Sakura screamed, people walking past their street smiled and shook their heads at little Sakura. Most people in town knew the cheerful little girl who was openly friendly to everyone, helping people all the time.

"We are! After the dentist but…"

"HOE!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran successfully slipped her hand from around the door knob.

Syaoran had been offered the job to take little Sakura, his best friend, to the only dentist in town, Mizuki Kaho. Touya had wanted to take her but he was busy. Moreover, Sakura told him that she did not want him to go all lovey-dovey with Kaho and then she will have to watch them doing 'not suitable for kids' stuff.

Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes with her big clear emerald ones, doing a perfectly practised puppy dog eye. A darling pout was on her lips. Syaoran blushed at the close proximity Sakura's lips was to his.

He turned away, dragging Sakura behind him. "HOE! Syao-kun! Matte! How about we pretend we went to the dentist?"

"Don't you remember that Kaho-san is your onii-san's girlfriend?"

The light bulb over Sakura's head disappeared, and then reappeared seconds later. "What if we asked Kaho-chan to lie for us?"

"Would you think she would do that? Lie to her boyfriend and letting you have a rotten tooth. It's against her profession."

"But, but…"

"Remember what happened after she checked that you had tooth decay even when it was dinner yesterday?"

"Uh…"

"She wanted to pull it immediately, without her equipment and all."

"HOE! Wah! I'm so scared!"

"Let's hope that she'll go easy on you…"

"HOE! I'm going to die!"

Syaoran continued to drag little Sakura to the dentist…even if she was kicking and screaming…

* * *

Sakura was evidentially ignoring Syaoran's attempt to talk to her. Her hands were on her cheek, pushing on the gap where the tooth was pulled out.

"Kura…" Syaoran tried pet-talking.

"How about we play whatever you like and you talk to me again?" Syaoran tried laying down deals.

"Hey look! Ice-cream! Do you want some?" Syaoran tried bribing.

"I'm not going to talk or play with you either!" Syaoran tried threatening.

"Sakura, do you think that doing this is smart? Well, it's not. It's a stupid thing you are doing." Syaoran tried angering her.

"Please, please, please!" Syaoran tried to beg her while on his knees.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I am going to be so bored and I will babble about nothing and everything. Look at the bird, look at that tree, look at the little kids, look at the pond with the ducks. Hey, isn't it nice weather today? The sun's out and there isn't a cloud in sight and there is a soft breeze and the children are playing and having fun, unlike us…we are just sitting and doing nothing. Maybe I should just stop talking, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe you should try talking and have me stop. I mean, I am running out of breathe and words to say. And my throat is running dry like a desert soon. Maybe I should go buy some water so I can continue talking. Hey, listen to that, those birds are noisy, aren't they?" Syaoran tried something he had never done before…annoying her by producing one thousand words from his mouth in less than a minute.

Syaoran tried to tickle her. Her arms were in the way though…

Syaoran tried hitting her on the head.

Syaoran tried pushing her.

Syaoran tried hugging her.

Syaoran tried pulling her into his lap.

Syaoran tried kissing her on the cheek where her hand used to be.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled as he did the last action on the list. She pushed him an arm's length away, but his arms kept a firm hold around her waist.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called. "Stop it! You will fall." It was easy to see that he was slightly disappointed that she refused to let him kiss her, even on the cheeks.

Sakura sat still while Syaoran's arms remained around her. From other people's point of view, she was so still and adorable that she looked like a doll. She was frozen with a blank expression on her face, he hands was on her knees on top of Syaoran's arm.

"Sakura." Syaoran was desperate. "Are you going to ignore me again?"

"…"

"Sakura."

"…"

Syaoran shook Sakura, ruining her perfect doll-like stillness. He made her hair a mess.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?!" Sakura shouted as she fixed her hair.

"No need to shout, you are right next to me." Syaoran made a show of rubbing his ears with one loosened hand.

Sakura huffed and looked away.

"Hey, it isn't like it's my fault that you need to go to the dentist!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Sure, I dragged you there, but I didn't arrange for you to go there."

"As if dragging me there isn't bad enough."

"Okay, sorry! But you shouldn't be angry at me!"

"Why ever not?"

"I did nothing wrong."

"Yes, you did."

"I did what your father asked me to do."

"No more excuses."

"Hey, hey, hey, if you need to blame someone, either blame your otou-san or yourself."

"I'M NOT GOING TO BLAME MY OTOU-SAN! And why would I need to blame myself?"

"You were the one who got yourself a rotten tooth."

"Ahem!"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember why is it that my tooth is rotten?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't stalk you!"

"Sure you don't." Sakura was being really sarcastic there…

"I don't!"

"Anyways, remember what I ate?"

"No I don't remember everything that I eat, so why the heck would I remember yours?"

"I ate lots of chocolate at your house!"

"What?"

"I ate chocolate at your house when I was playing over last week. When you were out to buy something for dinner and left me alone in your house."

"What chocolate?"

"The ones under your bed, in you wardrobe…"

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!?"

"Oh, and the ones behind your books on the bookshelf!"

"AH! My secret prized stash of chocolate!"

"It was your secret stash?"

"Just because I didn't check it all the time, it doesn't mean you can eat it all."

"Really?"

"Luckily, I think you missed one of the hiding places."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. You can't reach it anyways you're too short."

Sakura pouted. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." Syaoran was overwhelmed that Sakura was talking to him, after experiencing how hard it was to make her talk to him again. He gave in easily.

"There was one on top of my bookshelf."

"Oh that one. It was the hardest to get, but the yummiest."

"Wait…what!?! How…how did you do it?!?"

"I climbed on top of your desk and jumped! You know how into sports and gymnastics I am!"

Syaoran nearly fainted at the thought of having all his supply of chocolate gone, in one single go. "How could you eat so much in a day!?"

"That's why I couldn't eat anything you cooked that night and I got the toothache from there!"

"Oh! It serves you right!" With that, he turned away from her.

"Syao-kun?"

"…"

"Syao-kun, talk…to…me!" Sakura tried pet-talking.

"How about we do whatever you want?" Sakura tried laying down deals.

"Didn't you say you want some ice cream? My treat?" Sakura tried bribing.

"If you don't talk to me, I am going to leave!" Sakura tried threatening.

"Syao-kun, what are you doing? It's not like you can never have chocolate again. I could pay you back." Sakura tried reasoning with him.

"Oh! (sob, sob) Why aren't you talking to me!?! (sniff, sniff)" Sakura tried the sympathy method.

"Pwease talk to me?" Sakura tried the cute method with puppy dog eyes…though she could not really catch Syaoran's eyes.

Sakura tried tickling him…but Syaoran was not really ticklish…

Sakura tried hitting him on the head.

Sakura tried pushing him.

Sakura tried hugging him.

Sakura sighed and was about to slip out of Syaoran's lap, when suddenly her last method came to her.

"Syao-kun!" Sakura whispered, quite seductively might I add, in Syaoran's ear. His face was slowly turning into its famous engine red colour. "Do you want me to…kiss…you?"

"…"

Sakura was blushing too, but she slowly leaned towards Syaoran's cheek. She slowly pushed her slight parted soft lips onto Syaoran's cheek.

Syaoran was in pure bliss. His crush-slash-best friend was kissing him! Okay, it's only on the cheek…but still! She's kissing him! Syaoran could not hold it in any longer.

"Sakura." Syaoran called.

Sakura took her lips on his cheek, and smiled a cheerful smile. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you!'

"What is it? Your face is getting awfully red." Sakura peered at his face intensely.

"Uh…um…" Syaoran stuttered nervously. "I…eh…like you!"

"Hoe? I like you too, Syao-kun." Sakura smiled peacefully at him, but Syaoran just wanted to thump his head somewhere hard.

"Don't you get it? I love you!" He blurted out, out of frustration.

Sakura's face coloured immediately. "HOE?!? Uh…um…hoe…"

"It's okay, you don't have to answer…I'm sorry, I don't mean it!" Syaoran was desperate to just serenely continue their friendship.

"Um…uh…" It was rather awkward for them as Sakura was still sitting in Syaoran's lap and his arms were still around her waist.

Syaoran slowly started to slip out from beneath Sakura, in order to stop himself doing anything dramatic.

"Uh…I like you too…Syao-kun…I think I might love you…" Sakura mumbled very quietly. Luckily, the children playing moved to another area and it was beginning to be rather soundless, so Syaoran actually heard it.

Syaoran was suddenly overjoyed, with his heart bursting over with love. He quickly crushed the unsuspecting Sakura to his chest and hugged her as tightly as he could. Sakura could do nothing else but to giggle.

"Say it again." Syaoran instructed warmly.

"I love you!" Sakura said next to his ear, her breathe tickling it.

"I love you too!" Syaoran confessed in Sakura's ear, sending a chill up her spine.

Sakura pushed him back a little, proven to be hard since he was trying to hug her as hard as he could. She grinned at him, a completely innocent and love-filled grin.

Syaoran could hardly hold back any further. He gently slid his lips over hers in a heart-warming lip lock. They both felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of them as he slipped his tongue past her lips, engaging in a deep kiss.

"Aren't you glad that you got something out of having a toothache?"

Sakura kissed him again briefly, and nodded.

* * *

A.N. Wow! I cannot believe that I finished this one-shot in a day! I never do something like that! It's amazing! Anyways, I wanted to make this a little SXS story but the age thing is definitely a stop on passionate fluffy scenes so I changed it! I hope you like it, I think I kind of tried light humour on all my stories…so I hope it was not too depressing to see a badly placed or worded joke…THANKS FOR READING!

I changed my character's ages due to the number of reviewers saying that it was weird for a 15 years old to kiss an 11 years old...I know...I didn't pay attention because I was thinking something like "Syaoran had to be old enough to be trusted with taking Sakura to the dentist, yet Sakura had to be young enough to have someone take her....XD Sorry about that peoples!


End file.
